Souther
Souther (in Japanese: サウザー, Sauzā), also sometimes spelt Thouzer, is the sole successor of the Nanto Hōō Ken (in Japanese: 南斗鳳凰拳, 'Nanto Hōō Ken' "South Dipper Phoenix Fist) style and one of the Nanto Roku Sei Ken. He is an antagonist in the manga and anime Hokuto no Ken and the main antagonist of the Souther's Arc. Souther represents the Star of Leadership (in Japanese: 将 星, Shōsei), also known as Polar Star (極星, Kyokusei) and the Star of the Southern Cross (in Japanese: 南十字星, Minami Jūji Sei). The Star of Leadership is the prime star in the Nanto Constellation, and rules over the other five stars of Nanto; therefore, none of the other Nanto successors can defeat him. History Manga and Anime Souther establishes himself as Holy Emperor (in Japanese: 聖 帝, Seitei) after Raoh's injury and becomes known as a cruel and heartless man, kidnapping children to build his Holy Cross Mausoleum. Souther was once a warm and loving child, adopted by the wise master of Nanto Hō-ōken, Ōgai. However, because of Nanto Hō-ōken's awful legacy (Nanto Hō-ōken is passed down from one master to one successor. To progress the lineage of Nanto Hō-ōken the apprentice must kill his master and assume his mantle), Ogai tricked Souther into killing him in order to be surpassed by his student. Souther was devastated by his master's death, and crushed his emotions with hate and cruelty. Forsaking love, Souther became a hateful warlord, creating a ruthless army which captured and enslaved children to build a giant pyramid called the Holy Cross Memorial, a gigantic shrine that would serve both as a memorial to Ogai and a symbol of Souther's empire. After meeting Shū, Kenshiro fights against Souther and loses horribly when Hokuto Shinken does not work on Souther's body. After Shū's death, Kenshiro resolves to kill Souther as gruesomely as possible. But before he proceeded to fight the Nanto warlord, Kenshiro gets a chance to learn about Souther's past and why he discarded love. After vowing to defeat Souther in the name of love, he fights Souther again, learning from his brother Toki midway through the battle that Souther has dextrocardia with situs inversus totalis - his heart and major organs, along with his pressure points' positions are subsequently reversed from where a normal person's would be - and that this is the source of Souther's 'Emperor's Armor'. He defeats Souther with a merciful "Ujō Moshō Ha", much to his surprise. Despite his oppressive tyranny, he is shocked that Kenshiro displayed mercy towards him. Souther asks why would Kenshiro still fight for love, in spite of knowing pains of inevitable loss the love would bring, Kenshiro replied to Souther that love has not just loss, but warmth as well, warmth which Souther still remembers. It ws then Souther remembered the love Ogai showed him in the past, regaining his humanity and expressing remorse for his crime: Souther is redeemed. Kenshiro tells Souther to die where he wishes. Souther spends his final moments in tears, dying in front of Ogai's shrine as the structure collapses. Watching this, Kenshiro commented that Souther, although he rejected love, he still possessed love deeper than anyone else. Legends of the Dark King In the movie Raō Den: Jun'ai no Shō and its novelization, Souther's redeeming qualities are absent. Due to this, his death scene is different than in the manga or TV series; there is no reference to his sensei Ogai and his motive behind the pyramid is simply to express his hatred of love. Rather then embracing his sifu's body and expressing remorse, Souther commits suicide by stabbing himself with his fist, taunting Kenshiro that he will not die by Hokuto Shinken and expressing his hatred for compassion. Gallery Images 3294159-2448774516-25899.jpg|Souther's evil grin. shu vs souther.jpg|Souther Vs. Shu. Kig-lldh.png|Souther Vs. Kenshiro. Souther in Ten no haoh.jpg thouther-hokuto-no-ken-spear.gif thouther-hokuto-no-ken-stance.gif thouther-hokuto-no-ken-taunt.gif Videos Kenshiro vs. Souther Hokuto no Ken - Kenshiro versus Souther part 1 (HD Quality)|Kenshiro vs. Souther, 2nd fight - Part 1 (HD) Hokuto no Ken - Kenshiro versus Souther part 2 (HD Quality)|Kenshiro vs. Souther, 2nd fight - Part 2 (HD) Trivia *Souther is to Kenshiro almost the same as Frieza is to Goku. *Souther claims to live without emotions yet he constantly shows emotions such as sadism and anger. This could be that he is either delusional and/or hypocritical. Navigation Category:Redeemed Category:Power Hungry Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Souther Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Kidnapper Category:Suicidal Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Monarchs Category:Tragic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Slaver Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:One-Man Army Category:Nemesis Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Deceased Category:Fist of the North Star Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Insecure Category:Dark Knights Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Scapegoat Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated